


The Secret Origin of Aurora Snart

by captaincanary3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain canary future kid, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincanary3/pseuds/captaincanary3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of the daughter of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance. See what Aurora gets upto being the child of a crook and assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aurora Snart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this captain canary kid fic.

I slowly opened my eyes rubbing them to get the sleep out. I stretched my arms and sat up in my bed. Pushing my curtain of blonde hair out of my face, I looked down to see my photo album on my lap. It was open to a picture of my third birthday. My whole family was gathered in our small appartment. Some of them may not actually be related but they were as good as.

I pushed my light blue bed covers off as I picked up the photo album and walked over to my wooden bookcase. I placed the album next to a framed photo of me at Star Labs. All my other books were organised in alphabetical order. I liked everything to be neat and planned to the tiniest detail. People say I get it from my dad.

I walked past the mounted bow and arrows on my wall (a gift from my uncle Ollie) towards my bed. I marked another day off my calendar. There were only 4 weeks left until my birthday and I was hoping it would snow this year.

I then went over to my wardrobe pulling out a blue top and jeggings to wear.

Walking out of my room and down the hall into the kitchen, I saw my dad, Leonard Snart, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Morning dad," I said taking a seat next to him.

"Morning," he replied sliding a plate of toast over to me.

"Where's mum?" I asked taking a bite of my toast.

Mum was usually an early riser. Something to with being an assassin.

"She left early to train with Kendra," dad explained.

"Cool I might go over there in a while."

"Just to let you know your mum and I won't be home tonight since we have to go somewhere with Raymond," he said.

I knew somewhere meant doing secret vigilante work. Did I mention my parents are vigilantes? You might know them better as Captain Cold and the White Canary but this isn't their story this is mine. This is the secret origin of Aurora Snart.


	2. Bestfriends and Mothers

I stood outside my best friend's house and knocked at the door. I know where they kept their spare key but I thought it was more polite to knock. For a second I admired the plants in the front garden before Hunter, my best friend, opened the door still in his pyjamas.  
  
"Seriously it's 7am and you're still not ready," I complained to him.  
  
"Not my fault you wake up at the crack of dawn," he replied sleepily.  
  
I walked in and Hunter closed the door behind me.  
  
"Is my mum here?"  
  
"Yeah in the basement," he yawned.  
  
"Great, you go get dressed."  
  
I walked down the steps into the basement where my mum and Hunter's mum were training. My mum knocked Kendra to the floor with her bo staff and they both got up grabbing their water bottles.  
  
"Hey Rory," Kendra greeted.  
  
"Hey Kendra," I smiled.  
  
"Hunter not ready yet?" she asked.  
  
"He just went upstairs to get dressed," I said, "Mum, dad mentioned something about going out tonight."  
  
"Yeah we tracked some criminals down to Metropolis so we should be back tomorrow night," she shrugged.  
  
"Great! I was wondering if maybe-" I started.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You don't even know what I'm going to say yet."  
  
"You're going to ask if you're allowed to come help fight criminals with us and my answer's no," she said in a scary voice.  
  
"But I can defend myself."  
  
"I said no Aurora and no means no!"  
  
My mum can be really scary sometimes. Probably because she's a trained assassin.  
  
"Fine!" It's pointless trying to argue with my mum, you won't win unless you're dad.  
  
"Can I at least stay with you guys?" I asked looking up at Kendra.  
  
"Sorry but I'm going down to meet a friend in Gotham and the boys are going to stay with Barry and Iris," she said appologetically.  
  
"Your uncle Oliver is in town so he's coming over to make sure you don't do anything stupid," my mum said.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything stupid," I argued.  
  
Hunter then came rushing down the stairs almost crashing into me, his curly, light brown hair slightly ruffled.  
  
"I'm ready," he managed to breath out while panting.  
  
"Can we get to school now?" I asked Hunter.  
  
"I'll give you guys a ride," Kendra offered.  
  
  
  
Hunter and I got out of Kendra's car as she parked up outside school.  
  
"Have a great day!" Kendra called after us.  
  
We both waved back at her. As soon as we crossed the gates my best friend Darleen ran towards us her jet black hair trailing behind her in the wind.  
  
"Guys guess what?" she asked excitedly, "Panic! are playing in National this weekend and my dad is taking me to see them!"  
  
Darleen is kind of obssessed with emo and rock bands.  
"That's awesome Dolly!" I told her as we made our way into school.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took ages to update I have been very busy lately. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who left kudos. Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
